When a user accesses a web page through a uniform resource locator (URL), the client will generate a Hyper Text Transport Protocol (HTTP) request and transmit the HTTP request to the server side to obtain resources related to the page. In order to optimize the performance of the client, multiple HTTP requests generated by the client can be chosen to be merged, thereby reducing the number of HTTP requests, which can reduce the time consumed by domain name system (DNS) request to reduce the server pressure. Since header information of the HTTP requests is reduced, such that performance of the bandwidth can be improved.
However, in a conventional manner, when the client merges the HTTP requests and transmits it to the server side, the server side will return all the resources requested by the merged HTTP request at one time. The client cannot use the resources until all the resources are received. Such that it takes a long time for the client to wait for all the resources to be received, which will cause the response of each request and the speed of displaying page to slow down in the case of merging HTTP requests.